


Royal Hormones

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Paizuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Lucina looks for Corrin in the barracks, hoping to discuss a few battle strategies and how she can improve herself on the field. However, things immediately take a turn in another direction when she finds the other princess.





	Royal Hormones

Lucina made her way towards the barracks to try and find one of the summoner's favorites, Corrin. The dragon girl was famous among those who helped everyone out as one of the most relatable and kind soldiers in their makeshift army, but the princess of Ylisse wanted to ask the other princess a few questions about strategy and how she could better herself as part of the team to not hold anyone back. However, as she arrived in the barracks, the white-haired girl was the only one she saw there, which was a bit unusual on its own. “Corrin…? Are you okay? Where is everyone?”   
  
The only response giving to her question was a quiet roar from the white-haired princess, her dragon side slowly starting to take over. No one but Corrin knew it, but her hormones were starting to take over, causing her to grow a thick cock that tried ripping through her underwear as she refused to wear clothing during this time. Usually, the girl would ask her older sister, Camilla for help, but the purple-haired woman was off on a mission, leaving her to look directly as Lucina as the other girl approached. “Lucina…?”

 

The blue-haired girl nodded and got close to Corrin’s bed, eyes locked on the thick cock that was slowly growing harder between the other princess’s legs and straining against her white panties. “Let me help you, Corrin. I…. I want to be of service.” The young girl moved the panties out of the way and licked her lips as the dragon cock sprang free and almost hit her in the face, wrapping her lips around the head of the white-haired girl’s cock and starting to slowly suck on it. It was extremely hot against her tongue and lips but had an amazingly sweet taste, causing the Ylissian princess to moan quietly around the shaft. She started slowly bobbing her head as she grabbed the red-eyed princess’s ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed, making it a more comfortable position to both of them even though the other girl just laid on her back and continued to growl and roar a bit.

 

The Nohrian princess was quick to place a hand on the back of Lucina’s head, starting to moan quietly as she felt the girl’s tongue swirl around her shaft. It was something she hadn’t felt in a long time, but Corrin certainly wasn’t going to complain about a beautiful woman giving her a blowjob. “But… But why…? Why would you help… a freak like me…?” The white-haired princess started slowly bucking her hips against the other girl’s face, managing to lodge her cock into the girl’s throat. Of course, it prevented the blue-haired woman from actually answering the question, but the sentiment of feeling her tongue coil around her cock was blissful all the same.

 

After a moment, however, Lucina pulled her lips from around the other girl’s cock and started quickly stroking it as she trailed kisses along the Nohrian’s thighs. “I felt bad seeing you in such a way, Corrin… You’re such a kind and beautiful princess that it makes me jealous of you.~” The Ylissian princess moaned quietly a she felt the cock throb in her hand, twitching with an eagerness that made her think Corrin was going to cum already. “You’re always such a help that I want to make sure I can help you in return.” She listened to the soft gasp leave the white-haired woman’s lips as she placed a few kisses along the side of the dragon’s shaft, a smile coming to her lips and a soft blush to her cheeks as she looked up and her ocean blue eyes met the other’s red. “So, let me help you.”

 

Corrin nodded and pulled the blue-haired girl back onto her cock, groaning in bliss at the feeling of the other’s tongue starting to caress her length. “Thank you… Lucina.~” Once again, the dragon started slowly rolling her hips against the other princess’s face, biting her lip and letting out soft whines and whimpers from the pleasure that coursed through her. “Gods, your mouth feels wonderful.~” As she continued rolling her hips against Lucina’s face, the sound of clothing falling onto the floor caught her attention, causing her to shaft to twitch against the girl’s tongue. The thought of what that sound could possibly be simply washed from her mind as she felt the Ylissian princess start drooling along her cock.

 

Lucina smirked as she reached along the other girl’s stomach, her hands finding their places on Corrin’s breasts and gently squeezing the soft mounds while her own pressed against the dragon’s bed. Soft moans continued to leave both of the princess’s throats as they slowly worked each other over, the blue-eyed girl finding that she was having far too much fun sucking cock than she should. Pulling her mouth from around the white-haired girl’s cock once again, she wrapped her fingers around the base of the shaft and gently slapped herself with it a few times. “Am… Am I doing a good job, Corrin?”

 

“You’re doing fantastic, Lucina!~ I don’t want you to stop.” The young princess breathed heavily as she closed her eyes and let the bliss and excitement wash through her body from the was Lucina was treating her, enjoying the fact that the other princess was willing to do something like this for her. “I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna cum, Lucina!~” However, Corrin’s eyes went wide when the pleasure immediately stopped, the other princess having stopped and simply smiled at her. “Why… Why did you stop?!” The dragon girl whined a bit as she felt the blue-haired girl’s soft hand wrap around her shaft but stay still. “I was almost there!”

 

“Well, I want you to get it all out in one go. I want you to feel as good as you possibly can without taking all day to do this.” Lucina smiled as she gently bit down on the other girl’s thighs, earning a shrill moan and a small amount of cum trickling from the tip of her cock, and down her shaft from the pleasure of the bite. “Doesn’t look like it’ll take that long, either.~” A soft giggle left the blue-eyed princess’s lips as she listened to the groan that sounded like a mixture of bliss and annoyance from the dragon girl. “Don’t worry, Corrin. I just wanna help you.~”

 

“And how are you going to to that if you’re stopping me from cumming to the point where it feels like I’m going to have to start all over-” The dragon couldn’t properly finish her sentence as she felt Lucina’s magnificently soft bust wrapping around her shaft, causing a loud moan to leave her lips from the feeling. It was a feeling that Corrin was certainly used to by now with Camilla’s help over the years, but having breasts that varied so massively in size compared to what she was used to was a new experience that made her writhe under the Ylissian princess’s touch. “Okay, I get it!” The white-haired girl gasped and whined happily at the feeling of the other girl’s modest breasts moving their way along her shaft, bringing her more pleasure the inside of her mouth could ever do. “They’re so warm… And soft…” The red-eyed woman brought her hands to her own breasts before starting to gently play with them, whimpering quietly in bliss as her cock began to twitch and let out a bit more cum into the other girl’s cleavage, which only managed to lube her breasts and make it a more pleasurable experience.

 

Lucina moaned quietly from the warm and wet feeling that filled out her cleavage and then some, more than happy to be of service and feeling an actual cock between her breasts. It was something she had never thought would happen with her choice of life, being a warrior and practicing for the battlefield more than spending time with actual people. But that didn’t stop the smile from spreading to her lips, nor did it stop the blush from darkening on her cheeks as she leaned down and wrapped her lips back around the tip of Corrin’s cock. The girl’s cum was salty, a bit bitter, and especially hot as it touched her tongue in a steady stream, making her think she was drinking more of the butler’s disgusting coffee. However, after a moment more of teasing the white-haired dragon that twisted and moaned from her every touch, the blue-haired girl swallowed down the small amount of cum that was on her tongue. A soft moan left her lips as she felt the heat travel down her throat and into her stomach. “Never would’ve thought cum tasted like this…”   
  
Corrin had heard what the girl said, but chose to ignore it, just wanting to sit back and writhe in the pleasure that was slowly taking her over to the point she wasn’t sure how long it’d be until she came. “Oh, gods… Lucina, don’t stop me this time. Please!~” It was a little premature as the other princess continued moving her breasts around the white-haired girl’s cock, making her moan and play with her own breasts even more than before. Heavy and blissful breaths left the Nohrian’s lips as she could feel her orgasm approaching and almost crashing through her. “Don’t stop, don’t stop! Oh, fuck!~” The dragon girl’s tone peaked as her pleasure did the same, her orgasm tearing through her and causing her to buck her hips against Lucina’s face as she came. Rope after thick rope of cum painted the blue-eyed girl’s chin, cheeks, breast, and even her tongue as she wrapped her lips around the red-eyed girl’s tip, making Corrin even happier than when this first started.

 

Lucina swallowed every drop of cum that she could manage as her mouth was absolutely filled with the sheer amount of cum that flooded onto her tongue and caused her cheeks to puff out a small bit. Luckily, after a few moments, and moaning from the searing sting of the dragon’s hot cum against her sin, the blue-haired girl was able to pull her lips from around the other’s shaft and swallow down the last few drops that lingered on her tongue. “I didn’t… Expect there to be so much…” She spoke through heavy breaths as she removed her modest bust from around Corrin’s cock, looking up to the girl with a soft smile. “But… It certainly tasted good…”

 

Corrin smiled as she forced herself to sit up and look the other girl in the eye, biting her lip at the erotically messy sight she had turned the girl into. “Oh, I’m more than happy you were here to help, Lucina…” The dragon girl licked her lips for a moment before getting off the bed, gently pressing her hand against the Ylissian’s chest, wiping some of her cum up as her cock still throbbed and twitched between her legs. “If it wasn’t for you, I might’ve ended up doing something I regretted.” As she kept her smile, the white-haired princess licked the cum up off her fingers as she looked into Lucina’s eyes. “Thank you again, but um… I don’t think that’ll actually be enough to fully satisfy me...”   
  
“What do you mean?” Lucina crooked her head to the side, not caring about the cum the dripped off her chin and onto her breasts as she thought she had done a good enough job to make Corrin happy. “Do… Do you still need more, Corrin?” She watched the Nohrian princess nod and point downward to her throbbing cock, eyes going wide in both arousal and excitement at the sight of it. “Oh… Well... “ The girl paused as she looked back into the dragon girl’s eyes before passionately kissing her lips and pushing her against the bed, moaning quietly into the affection before pulling away. “I guess I need to give you more, don’t I?~”

 

“Yeah!~”


End file.
